The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus incorporating a recording head discharging ink onto a recording medium and a thermal head heating the recording medium.
As a recording apparatus printing on a recording medium such as paper, film, and cloth, inkjet recording apparatuses discharging ink to form an image are widely used because they can form a high-resolution image.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, ink discharged on a recording medium can mix with ink discharged from a recording head on the downstream side in the recording medium conveying direction, and attach (move) to a conveying roller pair arranged on the downstream side in the recording medium conveying direction. One possible way to prevent such mixture and attachment is to provide a heating device heating ink on a recording medium near the downstream side of the recording head.